Talk:Gold Experience Requiem/@comment-24120087-20160802045035/@comment-27775853-20170614101404
Great, I have to make this type of debate again. No, The World's Time Stop ability wouldn't work on GER and I've already shown my reasons why. Sethan wouldn't work on GER as it requires contact with the stand user's shadow to even reverse their age, that counts as an action which GER can easily negate (and that's not even counting the fact that Requiem stands in general were implied to be a seperate entity to its user, which was proven when GER was able to act during an erased/skipped timeframe and Silver Chariot Requiem going berserk, which means they are more or less Automatic Stands), even if it does make contact, it would only reverse Giorno's age, GER (with its infinite reaction speed and all) would just nullify the action of Sethan making contact with Giorno's shadow, thus Giorno de-ageing never happens (there's also the fact that Requiem stands are generally implied to be seperate to its user) and possibly nullify Sethan's power as well, seeing that the official translation of GER's stats saying that it could nullify its enemy's power. Or, GER can simply just set Alessi's will to fight to zero, which would already make him lose the fight by default. Jail House Lock only works on short-term memory loss, even then it's ability should more or less be an Active ability, which means that it should need to be activated, thus it's an action that GER can negate. It should already be obvious on how Giorno can use GER to defeat it. Chariot Requiem's soul manipulation feats only either show it affecting stands by greatly empowering them or make the stands turn against the user if they try to interact with the arrow. The former wouldn't work as GER can just nullify Chariot Requiem's actions of it utilising its power or even the power itself. The latter... How would this even work if GER was already turned due to the Stand Arrow? Chances are, it probably wouldn't work. D4C Love Train's Misfortune Redirection being used to make Giorno die upon tripping on a rock (which counts as an action for D4C's ability being used) wouldn't work. Trust me, if Giorno didn't die from getting his head smashed through by King Crimson due to GER's influence, then Giorno tripping wouldn't work either. Now, MIH vs GER is an entirely different debate altogether, but it was widely accepted that GER would best it in a fight, so there's not really much for me to explain (you can search MIH vs GER debates somewhere else). That reasoning on why The World/Star Platinum should be able to defeat GER is flawed, if GER really is ineffective against time, it would've already lost to King Crimson (which has a time erasure/skip ability which operate with a very similar effect to the Time Stop ability), but it didn't, thus that argument you made has became invalid (plus, no one knows what happened to Giorno in the canon after the universe reset, so you can't use that as a reason to downplay Giorno's GER). I've already settled that debate on all this and I don't want to repeat again.